Now I know who I am
by Fated Silence
Summary: Lucy decides to not go with the rest of Fairy Tail to a swimming pool because well, she was feeling very... Lonesome. The guild had appeared to lose their memories about it, and Lucy remembers it all. That person who was everything to her. She heads to her house and pours her feeling out, and then... R&R please Rated T just in case


**Kunnichiwa Minna! I'm Dark, and since most of you don't know, I'm from DarkAngelGod, and I finally made my own Fanfiction! I'm super excited to publish my first Fanfiction on this account, and this one Fanfiction is my first ummm... Well, in a way, I guess it's related to poetry so yeaa I need feedback... I'm gonna try my best though! Sorry if it's not very good, probably since I'm still inexperienced... XD so here it goes:**

* * *

><p>On a calm and relaxing summer afternoon, while the rest of Fairy Tail were at the swimming pool playing around, Lucy decided to walk home and well, write. She was very depressed, because well, you will find out. All the guild members seemed to have lost their memory, of a certain someone. (Guess who it is. You probably got it right, but just in case you didn't there will be clues later on.) When Lucy finally arrived at the front of her doorstep, she took a deep breath and walked in. Then she said," Tadaimasu! (im home!)" She dropped her bag on the chair in her kitchen and ran upstairs. She went into her room and took out her box full of letters that were written to her deceased mother and started to read some of them. Slowly after she read the last one, she placed it back into her box and put it back to where it belonged. She then took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write another letter, she poured her feelings out. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the piece of paper<p>

_Mama, I thought he was the one, I thought we were destined to be. But I was proved wrong on that day._

_Even through the biggest space of nothingness, I could always feel that flame that lights up my heart._

_When I see him, I can feel 50 shades of pink appear on my body, and I always get that flustered feeling..._

_I can always feel him. He was my brightest light._

_When he's excited, when he's sad, he always carries that ray of hope._

_When I'm sleeping, I could feel his warm breath crawl into my body and light it up with energy._

_But today, It was gone._

_All gone._

_His warmth gone, the world has disappeared from me. I no longer carry that ray of hope, they were washed away with something called,_

_**fate**._

_Now that my life is filled with 50 shades of gray, I feel that living is no more. My life is filled with hatred, so much that I cannot bear it anymore. _

_My heart wants to crawl inside a black hole and hide in there forever._

_Mama, I heard this once, " **a girl's ultimate happiness, is being loved**" _

_The feelings that I had for him, I think that it was called love. But it was taken away. I lost my ultimate happiness._

_It was Fated Silence"_

* * *

><p>By now, tears were pouring out of Lucy's eyes. She was crying hard, how much she missed him. After she finished up her letter, she put it in a Grey colored envelope and walked to a corner of the room. " He just had to die, he just had to push himself so hard that he protected the entire guild. From... Them" Lucy thought. She sat down in the corner and cried. As her cries got louder and louder, she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Oi Luigi why are you crying?"

"_Luigi?"_ Lucy thought. Lucy turned her head that was facing the corner around. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was _him._ **(A/N you'll find out now, but I think most of you guys knew from the start, especially if you read which characters were in it) **Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of _that_ person.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy cried, as she frantically ran up to him and hugged him, except she couldn't. Her hands went right through his body.

"N-Natsu, why? Why are you... Transparent? After all that I thought you... you died" Lucy said as her voice faded when she said those last two words.

"Lucy, you think that I could stay in Heaven peacefully after I saw you in this state? I came down here to say... Don't give up on your life. No matter what happens." Natsu said sternly.

"B-But... YOU DIED! It made me remember... The pain of losing someone that means mostly everything to you... I didn't want to replay that memory again" cried Lucy.

"Lucy, I felt you. I know how you feel. And that's why I'm here to tell you, It's okay. You're mother is resting peacefully in Heaven, I just want to say, don't give up on living. You need to live! Don't you remember why Fairy Tail members live? They live for their comrades."

"Natshuuuuu! W-well, before you leave... I- I must t-tell you!" Lucy was emotionally overwhelmed. Her face was flushed pink.

"Lucy, I know. I love you too." Natsu smiled at her and his hand became solid. It landed on her soft cheeks and wiped a tear away from her wet face

"Oh! my body's becoming solid... It's signaling me that I only have a few more minutes here and... Sorry... I wish I could sta-" Natsu was cut off. By the time he finished his sentence Lucy jumped on him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"NATSU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I-I l-l-love you so much that you cannot leave!" Lucy cried very hard. Her grip around Natsu tightened even harder.

"Lucy calm down please! It's ok! It's just that... If I see you like this I just can't stop regretting that I died..." Natsu looked away and hid his face. Tears were streaming down his face as he couldn't bear to see his loved ones' face in pain much longer. He finally faced her and put on a tough face.

"Before I leave-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy's loud whining.

Natsu embraced her as he tried to calm her down by patting her head

"It's alright... Everything is going to be alright..." His tears dropped onto Lucy's hand as he quickly smudged it away.

He took out what looked like a small orange flame on a chain from his pocket and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. Lucy looked at it and then looked at Natsu.

"That will be your flame of courage. Now when you wear this, promise me that you will always think of me by your side when you are down in the dumps, and talk to me okay? Smile for me, I like it."

Lucy picked it up with her hand and whispered, "It's beautiful. I love it."

Lucy smiled. That smile made Natsu's soul dance. He felt happy that he could help give her a smile instead of give her a pained expression.

Natsu's body was soon glowing with a strange light. As he soon started to become transparent again, he calmly said,

"Now, that's the Lucy I know of, I guess It's time for me to go now. But I want to leave you one more thing, find a man you truly love, and if that's me... Then I will grant you a girl's ultimate happiness. It's okay if you find someone else, but for the time being..." Natsu was slowly disappearing into the air, and Lucy was weeping even more. Then, Natsu slowly placed his hand on her cheek... And kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Smile. I will always love you."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>She rememberrd those words for the rest of her life. From that day on, Lucy remembered to always be happy no matter what because Natsu was there for her. She had Natsu's flame buried near her chest, where her warm heart is. She could feel him keep her chest warm when she slept, and clean out all her doubt deep down inside her. Every year, Natsu would come down from Heaven to visit Lucy for a quick 10 minutes. And Lucy was happy, she found the feeling that she was seeking for, love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Minna! I hope you liked that chapter! I tried my best, and I hope it made sense! XD And um yeaa Lucy wrote a poem. Well it's sorta a poem, not exactly though. I think. Well see you guys in my next Fanfiction! Thanks for reading! Oh ya! please Review for further improvements for me! They help a lot XD. **

**Luv ya all, muah ^v^**

**~Dark~**


End file.
